Forum:Interchangeable Weapon Parts
Basically, it's like bowgun customisation in Tri, but for melee weapons as well. Each weapon type has a series of different parts that can be customised. Each part has a small amount of damage, affinity (if any), element (if any) and slots. Damage: Pretty simple, just add all the values together. Affinity: each value on the weapon parts is a percentage. If they add up to 100, the affinity is 25, 150 is 50 and 200 is 75. Element: The element on the hitting part of the weapon (blade, hammerhead) is the element used. If another part has a different element, that value is subtracted from the main element. if the part has the same element, divide the total by fourIf it is a status effect, the value of the status effect is halved, and the weapon has that much status damage added. Slots: Just add them up for a total amount of slots. Each weapon has different parts, like a hammerhead for hammers (obviously), and Big blades for Greatswords. SNS Parts: Blade, handle, small shield. GS Parts: Big blade, Large handle. Lance Parts: Shaft, Big shield. LS Parts: Long blade, Med handle. GL Parts: Large shaft, Gun mechanism, Big shield. SA Parts: Axe blade, Long handle, Switching mechanism, Phial. Hammer Parts: Thick handle, Hammerhead. HH Parts: Thick handle, Hammerhorn. I don't expect this to make it into a future MH game, I just thought it would make some pretty nice looking weapons and stuff. rikimaru 23:01, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Revamping the whole MH armory to use the interchanging parts thing might not work out so well; you'd have to make a new class or two specifically to make use of that concept. Cobalt32 23:32, March 21, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 Dang it, so far the only other "interchangeable parts" Blademaster class I can come up with is this mid-sized sword composed of two different interchangeable blades that can be split to work like some sort of dual LS... does that sound appealing to any of you? Cobalt32 20:46, March 22, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 Oops, I forgot to mention, you can only use parts for a single type of weapon, or weapon parts that exist in two categories. For example, take the lance. you can select a lagia shaft, and a gobul big shield. the shaft has 230 thunder, 310 atk, 0 affinity and one slot. the shield has 240 para, 40 atk, 45 affinity and two slots. the total stats are 230 thunder, 350 atk, 120 para, 0 affinity and three slots. The gobul big shield can also be used with the gunlance. rikimaru 23:19, March 22, 2011 (UTC) @Riku: Uhh... I don't think being able to mix types like that is such a good idea... Besides, what difference should the shield make in terms of Attack and such if you're probably not going to be attacking with it? Cobalt32 23:28, March 22, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 On second thought, If I recall correctly, there already is a weapon with dual types... Either way, simply being able to mix and match weapons and shields like this seems rather arbitrary; if you want to implement a "multiple parts" system, do it in a context that makes sense where every part has its distinct purpose, like how on Tri's bowguns, the Barrel primarily affects accuracy and range, the Frame mostly affects power and recoil, and the stock primarily affects recoil (there's far more to it than just this; this was all I could remember at the moment), and each part affects ammo type capacity based on what kind of monster it was made from. Cobalt32 01:26, March 23, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 75 affinity!! At most parts should only add 10% a piece, and that's with parts from high-affinity monsters like narga. Most parts should only add 0-5% UhhJoeyL 02:27, March 26, 2011 (UTC) If you read it properly, you add the affinity points together, and if it equals 100 or over, then you get the affinity. Besides, getting the 200 points for 75 affinity is really hard. But you're entitled to your own opinion. rikimaru 00:15, April 28, 2011 (UTC)